


Gives You Hell

by vxtya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, samifer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/pseuds/vxtya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I watch fanvid's while on meds.  Title from "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects.</p><p>Criticism is more than welcome. plus unbeta'ed all mistakes, I'm sure there's a tonne, so forgive me...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I watch fanvid's while on meds. Title from "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects.
> 
> Criticism is more than welcome. plus unbeta'ed all mistakes, I'm sure there's a tonne, so forgive me...

Sam was still groggy from sleep when the car pulled up at the Milton’s household. The music blaring through the speakers, cheers of all those too drunk to string a coherent sentence always failed to evoke any kind of sensation in him. Sam never looked forward to these Fourth of July parties Gabriel and his siblings hosted every year. What’s the reason Gabe always recites? Oh yeah, that’s right- “Sam, Halloween is too awesome to be celebrated only once a year, so this is our Pre-Halloween Party in July… plus you’re going to love it this time. There’s going to be music and Luke is finally home.” Luke. Luke Milton, yes Sam Winchester’s proverbial kryptonite. How is it that everything Sam had ever done in his life always gravitated to the ice cold Milton? Well the gigantic crush he’d always had on him maybe one reason. But this obsession, this unrequited love that had been ignited after two whole years of dormancy, after two whole years of shielding his heart against all sorts of shrapnel and bullets that came in the form of the icy blue- eyed blond who downright owned everything he ever did.

“Sam, we’re here. You know, this is why they were named after angels.” Dean said before he ran out to hug Gabriel and attack the shorter man’s mouth. Okay, Sam has to add this to the things he has to erase from his mind that involves Gabriel and his brother. He looked around; everyone including Dean was dressed for partying and Sam, as always, felt overdressed. He went into the house, a replica of Miley’s "We Can’t Stop", with the red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere, rock music and the scent of alcohol drowning just about everything, prompting everyone to act on their dirtiest desires. The Milton’s always threw parties, the seven siblings taking turns. But it is when the reins come in Luke’s hand, does it become the epitome of sin and debauchery. Not even Balthazar and Gabriel combined efforts could hold a candle to the sheer levels of depravity and decadence Luke brought forth, which did a justice to his name.

Lucifer became Luke when the blond was in fifth grade, Sam two years behind him in third grade. They would hang out when their brothers, Michael and Dean respectively, met up for projects at the Milton’s home, Sam tagging along with Dean. His crush blossomed when he was eight, reached its peak when he was twelve, dwindled when he turned fourteen or just about when Luke began throwing wild parties Sam never liked. Luke went to college last fall, art history major like he always said, and stayed back for every single holiday touring and partying with his friends, which was the exact opposite of what Michael did. Not that anyone complained, especially Sam as the absence makes thy heart grow fonder didn’t work in his case, as he was never bothered by the distance that formed between them during Luke’s senior year of high school and the freshman year of college.

What was it that was said earlier? Aaaah yes, sweaty bodies everywhere. He saw Meg crowd up an innocent yet eager looking Castiel against the counter, while devouring his mouth. Michael making out with Lilith. Lilith, who was still in her senior high school along with Sam, Gabriel and Ruby, had a thing for the eldest Milton but denied it every second not that it changed anything. Turns out Michael did too and their meetings, which was basically them hooking up at the above mentioned parties.

It'd been going on for some time, but Lilith didn’t regret it, no she learned to shield herself from heartbreak long ago, but Sam always hated how Michael couldn’t see how much she loved him. It was the same obsession that Sam had towards Luke, though it was gone now, though he hadn’t seen the object of his affection in over a year, he still remembered the struggle. So yes, when he walked past Lilith and Michael kissing all he could think of was Lucifer.

He should do his best to avoid confrontation with Luke, because, yes, he is over him, but Luke is too gorgeous and too goddamn perfect to ignore. Luke is Luke. He’s always managed to attract every person within a five mile radius to him. It hurt Sam, it did but fuck Lucifer flaunted every single person who he spent the night with and the occasional hook ups that he brought home. If Sam miscalculated his arrival at their house to discuss whatever project he and Gabriel had to do, Luke would be in the parlor of their mansion like house, showing of the myriad of hickeys and love bites covering the expanse of his pale skin and lean torso. He’d smirk at Sam, an evil grin as if he knew the discomfort he was causing him and would go on walking around with nothing but his jeans on. So yes, it’s better if he avoided him, but Sam with his luck, his stupid, good for nothing luck, had no high expectations on how long he’ll be able to do this and stay out of Luke’s path.

“Sammy, it’s been a while.” A voice as cool as ice, as chilly and as haunting as the caress of a winter breeze, said from behind him. “You’ve gotten taller and hotter too; I think I have a right competition here.” He could run away, he could. Make up a flimsy excuse and say that he has to see Gabe or Castiel or anyone who’s not the blue-eyed blond behind him.

“You okay there? Sam, you’re giving of the ‘I think I saw a ghost’ vibe.” Sam wanted to tell him it was worse than seeing a ghost. He wanted to turn around and face him. He wanted to get lost in those baby blues, in those arctic waters he so deeply loved; he’d so happily drown in. “Sam hey it is you right? Without warning, Luke turned him around, and wow Sam was as tall as he was now. “Don’t be a stranger… I mean WOW, YOU LOOK AMAZING, SAMUEL…”

Okay, maybe Sam was lying when he said he was over Luke and ready to face him should the time come. He definitely was not ready. This was the single most worst decision he ever made, maybe right after deciding to fall heads first for the Milton.

“Sammy, looks like you followed your Morningstar and reached your destination.” Gabriel said, as he slung a hand over Sam’s shoulder and pulled him onto one of the couches. He smelled like beer, gunpowder, and pie- in short everything Sam ever associated with Dean.

“It’s the north star that guides, not the Morningstar. You really need to know your stuff, Gabriel. What are you going to school for?” He said, slumping alongside Sam on the couch. He raised his legs, nestled closer to Sam, and took in a deep breath. “You smell good Sammy. Sea fennel?”

“Excuse me… not everyone can throw parties from the Death Valley and have perfect grades like you Luce. And cut us some slack, I still manage to get my grades up at the end of the year…. Before you say Sam gets good grades, let me tell you, he doesn’t enjoy life like he should. Right Sammy?” Sam didn’t hear Gabriel addressing him, to be honest no one would be able to if they were in his position. There was a blond, perhaps the most beautiful of them all, snuggling against him as if he was the pillow he so madly loved having in his bed, well the world’s luckiest pillow without a doubt.

Luke Milton still looked the same, though an aura of maturity had come over him, a playful maturity, Luke, as always had been a right paradox. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, a white dress shirt over it, blond hair swept to the side with his fingers, fuck don’t look at those fingers, and those lips the shade of strawberries. Sam couldn’t help but stare, the guy had always been the moon and Sam the kid who always asked for it.

“You okay, Sammy? You look like you need a breather.” Gabriel asked him, the sudden inquiry of Sam’s health prompting Luke to straighten up, look at him, well more like stare in this obnoxiously cute way only Luke could pull off, and ask him whether he wanted to go out and get some air.

Not even bothering to reply Sam let go of the breath he’d been holding in and made a beeline to the door. He made his way out the backdoor and tried to calm his heart down. His heart that was sure to jump out of his chest. Yes, clichés, he knew, but Luke made him feel like the love struck, lovesick guys from all those Nicholas sparks novels.

Maybe he shouldn’t have come tonight.


End file.
